star_crossohpleasenofandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser
Bowser "Damn you, context clues!" Bowser is a recurring anti-hero-ish on Starcross, and acts as a liaison between total villainy and total goodie-two-shoes-y. He originates from the Mario series, duh. He likes fist-bumping way too much. Personality and Hobbies Bowser may appear to be your usual run-of-the-mill villain, but he's actually more 3-dimensional than that. He has a bit of a good side, and deep down he wants to prove to both himself and the others that he can become a true hero. He can come across as a bit of a doofus at times, yet still can think up ambitious plans and figure out complex solutions when the time is right and he's dedicated enough. When he needs to be serious, you'll be sure he'll rise to the occasion. He's also a no-nonsense person, wanting to always cut to the chase when confronted with stupidly long diatribes or bouts of exposition, literally sleeping when he can't get his way. Bowser loves cooking food and eating food in general, mastering the culinary arts over his time at Starcross to slice and dice and grill with swiftness and perfection. He also has a knack for overly-complicated castle designs and is snobby when it comes to the appreciation of architecture. Appearance Bowser is a Dragon-like creature, with outreaching horns, fire-red hair, and massive claws. He also has more turtle-like features, like a scaley belly, a shell with spikes, and a long tail. Unless you have a DS, you wouldn't want to know what his insides were like... Skills and Abilities Bowser's signature attack is his punch, in which he uses his lumbering arms and fists to wail on an opponent or object. Combined with his golden gauntlets, this attack can be extremely powerful and brutal. He can also spit out fire from his mouth that can range from little bursts to massive flaming walls able to incinerate anything from branches to steel boxes and flesh. Additionally, he can go into his large shell for both extra defense and to charge into a foe with a dash attack. One of his lesser-used abilities is to open his mouth and inhale anything in his way, either gobbling them up or reeling them in closer. When faced with overwhelming pain and/or pressure, he'll grow to the size of a skyscraper and for a temporary time will become Giga Bowser, turning small again when his enemy is defeated or he's too worn out. Ongoing Story Before the events of Starcross, Bowser was just going about his days, kidnapping princesses and fiddling with plumbers, until he came across a strange area with tons and tons of exotic and foreign people inhabiting it. Wanting to claim this place, preferably to be used for the construction of his new theater, the Koopa King demanded he own EVERYTHING there from the perky population. Naturally, they responded by fighting back, and after a heartfelt battle of back-and-forth bruises and strikes, culminating in him turning massive but ultimately being defeated. The King of Awesomeness wouldn't stand for this! And he wouldn't forget it, either. A few weeks or so after this debacle, Bowser came across another group of foreigners, some of which would go on to have relations with the nebulous Kids of Tomorrow. Grandstanding to them about his awesomeness and how they should totally join his side, he actually convinced one of them, Youmu, who he dubbed "Yippy,' to become one of his honorary minions. Needless to say, the others weren't so delighted with being a pon in his evil schemes, so they soon after defeated him with the help of some questionable magic. Deterred by all this losing, and intrigued with a more peaceful interaction, he negotiated with this group to actually 'join' it, assuring them that he had turned a new leaf. Not known to him at the time, this would set him on a path towards heroism, one that is ongoing as the story progresses. Joining the Kids of Tomorrow After their return from a vacation not known to him due to it not being explained in the discord, Bowser approached and made amends with them too, specifically Ado. This included him indeed joining the Kids of Tomorrow as an honorary member, and him oh-so-graciously helping the organization with their numerous issues. The Journey to Chisei With his assumption that Chisei was not whom 'they' really were, Bowser offered to single-handedly track down and forcefully confront the 'creator' and foil their plan of a 'perfect' Starcross, deep down knowing that this would be his best chance at truly proving himself as a hero. Going on for days searching for Chisei, he did eventually give up on finding them, but still vowed that he would be the one to confront them when they came out from their hiding place and had the courage to face him... The story goes along to this day..........................................are these enough ellipses? Story section incomplete. I'll do more of it whenever I want.